


La La Land

by siren_dragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Hallucinations, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In later chapters - Freeform, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Romance, Violence, mentioned ravus nox fleuret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_dragon/pseuds/siren_dragon
Summary: Perhaps there is more to Ardyn's illusions then he lets on....





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> _'Illusions are dangerous people, they have no flaws.'_ **-Sabrina, 1995**

 

 

_The moon shined brightly in the evening sky, bathing all of Eos in a luminescent glow. Out on the ocean the waves silently carried the semi-conscious body of a man toward the shoreline of Lucis, crashing against the sand. He winced in pain as the salt water beat against his back before slowly rising to his knees and crawling out of the surf. He coughed harshly before his arms lost their strength, causing him to fall against the sand once more as darkness clouded his vision._

_"...._ _-ello?"_

_Was that...a voice?_

_"_ _Hello? Is someone there?"_

_Were those damn daemons taunting him once more?_

_"_ _By the Six! Are you alright?!"_

_A light started to make its way toward him, though the figure accompanying it was impossible to make out. He felt the vibration of their movements as the mysterious person fell into the sand beside him. A hand; soft as silk and warm as fire placed itself gently against his skin, turning his head to face the night sky._

_"_ _He's still alive....Don't worry sir, you'll be alright."_

_If he had the strength he would have laughed, for nothing would be such a way for him ever again...._

 

* * *

 

_When he awoke once more, the sharp pain he felt from his wounds had been reduced to a dull ache. Glancing around at his surroundings it appeared as if he was within a small bedroom, a welcome change from that stone prison he had languished away in. Hazy memories flittered about his mind, slowly falling into place as he pieced together what had happened after his escape. He remembered water...and waves; the ocean? And then...a voice...._

_"_ _Oh, thank Shiva! I was worried you would not wake up."_

_He turned to the source of the voice and saw a young woman standing within the doorway. Her (h/c) hair was tied into twin braids, tossed over her shoulders and tied with twin ruby-red ribbons. Clad in a simple dark blue dress with a matching pale blue apron, the young girl appeared to be nothing more than a simple farm girl. Yet those (e/c) eyes seemed to pierce right through him worse than any blade could. They held an air of regality that not even the Oracle herself could measure to._

_The_ _young woman approached the bed calmly, placing the tray in her hands atop the old, wooden bedside table. "Your wounds were rather severe, but fortunately no infection has set in. You truly had me worried, lying unconscious on the shoreline like that."_

 _"..._ _Where...am I...." Ardyn croaked, his voice soft and frail._

 _"_ _On the Border of Duscae and Leide, by the Vannath Coast," the woman replied as she poured tea into a cup."I found you on the shoreline of Galdin Quay and you have been asleep for the past 3 days. Here, this will help."_

_Ardyn remained silent as the mysterious woman helped him drink, the hot beverage soothing his throat before she lowered the blanket to reach his injuries. "You are quite fortunate I found you before the rubyshears or daemons did."_

_He tensed slightly at the mention of the nocturnal monstrosities. Within the dark shadows of his mind he could feel the churning abyss that hosted the Horde. They all cackled gleefully at the mention of their brethren, the continuous horrors they whispered to him caused Ardyn to wince as if physically struck. It was too much...and it had to stop. Stop it...please...s-stop...stop it...._ **_STOP IT!_ **

_Suddenly he felt a pressure upon his hand and a warmth that chased away the chill that enveloped his mind. Ardyn glanced to the young woman, who had taken hold of his hand between her own. It felt like a life-line within the black waters of darkness he was drowning in. She smiled kindly at him; an expression he had not been on the receiving end of in a long...a long time. "Do not worry, you're safe. Rest."_

_Ardyn fell back against the bed once more and closed his eyes, exhaustion returning in full. Yet the comforting weight that held his hand made him relax as he drifted into oblivion...._

 

 

_The next time he had awoke, sunlight was shined through the open window as a soft breeze danced throughout the room. Slowly he rose, the injuries upon his person nothing more than scars upon his body, curtesy of his lineage. He exited the bedroom into a small communal living space with an attached kitchen; the space was modest, but clean. Laying upon the floor beside the fireplace was the woman who had saved him, asleep and bundled amongst spare blankets to beat back the evening chill._

_Ardyn glanced to her before looking about the home, biting his lip in thought before a decision was made. Quickly he grabbed what items of use there were; placing food into a satchel alongside any item of value he could sell for money. Tying a cloak about his shoulders he glanced back at the woman asleep on the floor and exiting the cottage._

_Ardyn raced across the grassy fields and rocky terrain, cursing his lack of footwear; though he knew that farm girl wouldn't have any shoes appropriate for his own feet. Yet it was a long trip to Insomnia if he was near Galdin Quay and hopefully, he would be able to acquire some more necessities._

_As he approached the fishing village, Ardyn couldn't help but stare at the sight of it. Strange buildings he had never seen before lined the coast as people cheerfully called out to their neighbors. The store owners tried to entice customers for a purchase as children milled about playing with what looked like a strange black and white ball. A loud horn sounded behind him, causing Ardyn to jump in surprise and jolt him out of his distracted state._

_"_ _Get out of the road!" A man shouted angrily at him from within the black, metal beast he sat inside of. He gave Ardyn a rude gesture before the monstrous beast roared and sped down the road._

W-What is this place?! Am I even in Lucis? _He thought to himself with a slight panic._

 _"_ _Excuse me sir, are you alright?" Another man, though this one blonde, dressed in a uniform, and much kinder, spoke to him. "You are not injured correct?"_

 _"_ _I am fine, thank you." Ardyn answered defensively._

_The man stared at his rugged appearance, dirty clothes, and bare feet with suspicion. "Sir, might I ask where it is you are going?"_

_"_ _I don't understand why that would be any of your business."_

 _"S_ _ir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to show me your bag." The man spoke, his tone now serious._

_Ardyn froze, grasping the bag tightly. "No, I will not. Now please, leave me alone or I'll-"_

_"_ _Ah, there you are darling!"_

_The two men turned to the source of the voice and Ardyn stared in horror at the sight of the woman whom he had stolen from. Yet instead of a look of anger or even disgust, the young girl smiled and took hold of his arm. "I've been looking for you all morning. Thank you for finding him Magnus."_

_"Y_ _ou know this man (f/n)?" The uniformed man, Magnus spoke, a tone of_ _disbelief evident in his voice._

_The young woman holding his arm nodded, "he is a old friend of mine from Lestallum that has come to visit. I'm sorry if he seems a bit out of sorts, he was attacked by daemons on his way here. And now that I think of it, you should be resting a bit more, my dear."_

_Ardyn watched as Magnus shifted his gaze between the two, suspicion written across his face. "Then I'll just leave you to your errands. Have a good day (f/n) and try to keep your friend out of trouble, alright?"_

_"_ _Of course, and thank you again Magnus!" The woman, (f/n) was it? Spoke to the departing Magnus._

_When it was just the two of them Ardyn heard the woman release a sigh of relief. She turned to face him and gave him a wry smile before holding out her hand to him. "Come, let's get you back home."_

_He frowned stared at the offered hand. "Why are you helping me?"_

_"_ _Because I want to."_

 _"....._ _Ardyn."_

_The woman blinked, "I'm sorry?"_

_"_ _Ardyn is my name."_

_She grinned at him, the expression causing her (e/c) eyes to shine brighter than the sun. "A pleasure Ardyn, I am (f/n)."_

_And once again he took hold of her hand, of the life-line that would save him so many times...._

 

* * *

 

He leaned against the metal railing of the pier, staring off into the distance at the island that sat off the coast of the bay. Ardyn couldn't help but snort at name that was bestowed upon it. Only a fallen angel had graced that accursed hellhole.

"This place truly has changed, hasn't it?"

Ardyn turned his gaze from the island of Angelgard and glanced at the young woman standing beside him. She was dressed in a simple sundress gown of white, the hem coming just below her knees and swaying in the ocean breeze. Her (h/c) hair was twisted into two braids, both tossed in front of her shoulders and tied by thin indigo ribbons. She turned her (e/c) eyes to his own as a cheeky smile slowly spread across her lips. "I do hope you are not going to rob a poor young woman again."

He chuckled, "a tempting offer, my dear. Though I fear that I've not the need nor time to perform such a heinous deed."

"How fortunate for you, as you wouldn't have someone to come to your aid if you did."

The woman looked back to the island of Angelgard, an expression of thoughtfulness coming across her face. "Will you tell me what happened? On the island?"

Ardyn's grin fell, causing him to take on a more stoic expression as he turned back to face the island. "Perhaps another time, my dear."

"Why not? You have all the time in the world."

The words felt more painful than any physical blow, causing him to spin around in anger at his companion; only to find her gone. He gripped the steel railing and sighed, knowing he had chased her away once more. But she would return...she always returned.

"Excuse me sir," an attendant spoke. "I'm afraid the ferries are currently out of service, I do apologize for the inconvenience."

Ardyn tossed the attendant a charming smile, "it is no trouble at all. Thank you for your service." He spoke before leaving the pier.

The attendant watched the man disappear before looking around the pier, a frown coming to their face. "That's strange, no one's here. I could have sworn I heard him speaking to someone...."


	2. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"I have a hard time trusting people. I just never wanna jump unless I'm sure somebody's gonna catch me.' 'Oh, I'll catch you. And if I should miss for any reason, I'll sit by your bedside and nurse you back to health.'_ - **The 10th Kingdom,** 2000

 

The flames of the Meteor shinned brightly across the fields of Duscae, painting the twilight skyline with unique shades of orange, pink, purple, and blue. It looked so perfectly picturesque that Ardyn could not help but smile at the sight. Soon he would see for himself if the young prince was truly the Chosen King. But until then, he simply had to play the waiting game.

Walking up the stairs of the lookout, Ardyn entered Lestallum proper. The main thoroughfare was filled with people, laughing with one another or dancing to the melodies that street musicians were playing. Children raced after each other with joyful smiles, innocent to the horrors that lay beyond the lights of the city. Coming to the nearest restaurant Ardyn sat down at an empty table, tapping his hand along to the music.

"What do you think of Lestallum my dear?" He asked aloud, watching the sun set beyond the horizon.

"It reminds me of the Summer Festival at Galdin Quay. All that's missing is the fireworks." (f/n) answered, giggling slightly at the memory.

Ardyn looked to his companion, who was sitting in the chair opposite as him. Still clad in the same white sundress with indigo ribbons tied in her hair; she truly was a sight to behold.

"Hello sir, what can I get you?" A waiter asked politely.

"A glass of wine please, red if you have it."

"Excellent sir. And will you be dining alone this evening?"

"....No. My companion will be arriving later."

"Not a problem sir, just let me know when you are ready." The waiter replied before leaving for the other customers.

"A table for two again," (f/n) spoke, followed by slight chuckle. "Who is the lucky girl?"

Ardyn did not met her gaze, instead choosing to focus upon the flickering flame of the candle placed between them. "You should already know that once you've fallen, nothing else will truly compare."

".....I know."

 

* * *

 

_The walk back to the cottage was made in silence, and Ardyn briefly considered knocking the woman unconscious and fleeing from the village. But the gentlemanly nature he believed to have abandoned him, refused to comply with such an act. So Ardyn followed (f/n), appearing much like a young boy who had been caught with sweets before supper. It was a humiliating experience, yet one that held a feeling_ _of normalcy that was welcomed amongst the constant fear, anger, and sorrow._

_Having arrived back at (f/n) home once more, Ardyn was able to view the farm in it's entirety. There stood the cottage, with a small vegetable path beside that held all manner of produce. To the right of the cottage was a large pen that held several Daggerquills, some nesting while others soared out of the cage and high into the air. Though what caught Ardyn by surprise was a chocobo that sat within its own pen, it's plumage a beautiful shade of ivory that gleamed like the finest pearls from Altissia._

_"B_ _eautiful chocobo," He whispered, the creature reminding him painfully of his own obsidian-colored chocobo._

_"_ _Thank you. Lux was a gift from my father, and we've been together for many years. Though I often wonder if I am his owner or his servant."_

_Ardyn chuckled, raising his hand for the massive bird to sniff. Lux moved his head all about Ardyn before deeming him worthy and allowing him to touch him. He gently let his hand stroke the snow-white feathers while the chocobo chirped happily. "I understand. My old mount often tried to bury his beak within my pockets in search of snacks."_

_(f/n) laughed, "I wish I could have seen that." She grinned before opening the front door and walking into the cottage._

_He stood awkwardly upon the threshold before (f/n) voice shouted at him from within, beckoning him to enter too. Slowly Ardyn placed the satchel of stolen belongings and beside the front door and continued f into the living room. The blankets that lay before the fireplace were still there, indicating that (f/n) noticed his disappearance early and had chased after him._

_"I_ _hope Magnus_ _did not give you too much of a scare." (f/n) asked, picking up the discarded blankets on the floor. "He can be rather serious about his job without realizing it."_

_"_ _Nothing of any consequence." Ardyn answered honestly, if uncomfortably._

_Folding the blankets that she had used the previous night, (f/n) came to a halt before Ardyn; head cocked to the side as she stared thoughtfully at him. Those sharp (e/c) iris' made Ardyn shift nervously while under their gaze. It was as if the young woman could see every secret he possessed with a mere glance...._

_"_ _Lady (f/n) I...I wish to apologize for my actions toward you. You restored me to health, while disregarding your own; and I repaid that kindness by robbing you."_

_"_ _Apology accepted Ardyn," (f/n) said._

_"_ _I...I do not understand...."_

_"_ _Well; while your actions were certainly rude, and uncalled for, I have already forgiven you. I may be shocked at such an occurrence, but I am not going to throw you to the sabertusks of the world due to your hour of self-preservation." (f/n) spoke before proceeding into another room._

_"...._ _Thank you."  
_

_She stopped at his words and turned to face him, smiling brightly. "Your welcome."_

_He would often hear throughout his long existence that women fall first, but men fall harder. In that moment, Ardyn had realized that he had fallen; though how hard he had, he would have to see._

* * *

_Time waits for no one, and before he knew it; it summer was coming to an end. Slowly but surely Ardyn helped (f/n) all around her miniscule farm in exchange for her saving him and residing within her home. Though she was generous beyond belief, Ardyn refused to take her bed from her and instead slept before the fireplace. However, Ardyn's favorite activity was tending to Lux, as the majestic chocobo reminded him fiercely of his old black chocobo, Ebony._

_"_ _At this rate, Lux will consider you his owner." (f/n) laughed._

_Though there was much about the world that Ardyn knew nothing about, and (f/n) strived to help him as best she could. She did not ask questions as to why he did not know what an automobile was, or why he did not know how to work the shower head to wash himself. (f/n) would simply give him a wry smile, as if trying not to laugh at his new problem, and correct him if necessary...._

_But the nightmares still haunted him in the evening hours. Every time his eyes closed, he would remember it all once more; the arrest, the trial...and the execution. Ardyn would cry out in pain and terror as he felt himself approach the headman's block, while the very citizens who had once praised his name now cheered for his death. There would stand his betrayer; a gleeful smirk of victory present across his face as Ardyn was dragged before the large crowd._

_A boot slammed into his back, forcing him to his knees and his gaze to the blood-stained stone block._ " **Let us end this daemon's hold upon us forever!"** _The man he once considered a brother shouted, causing the crowd to shout for joy._

_He leaned down and chuckled. "_ **Do you see brother? How they laugh and smile? Such loyal sheep, and so easily swayed**." 

_Ardyn felt a forceful tug of his mated, wine-colored hair before his head was slammed against the executioners block once more. "_ **All hail the Chosen King** ," _he whispered cruelly into his ear._

_In one movement, the executioner came forward and Ardyn struggled against his bonds and shouted in horror as the large great axe fell upon him while the spectators laughed._

_...._ _Yet the blow did not come._

_The sound of the crowd died and Ardyn felt a gentle pressure brush across his hair instead of pain. Flesh as soft as silk and warm as the sun slowly danced across his hair. "It's alright, you're safe."_

_He opened eyes and stared upward, gold meeting (e/c) iris'. The windows were still dark, signaling the late hour, and the fire had turned into a smoldering pile of embers. (f/n) was kneeling beside him, still dressed in her sleeping attire with her hand running through his magenta locks. She simply smiled at him, "don't worry, I'll stay."_

_Ardyn closed his eyes once more, smiling in content at the presence beside him._

 

* * *

 

_"_ _Come Ardyn, we've much to do today!"_

_"_ _I don't understand, I've already collected all Daggerquill eggs." He frowned in confusion._

_(f/n) grinned, "Our tasks are not work related. Today is the Summer Festival! It happens every year in Galdin Quay at the end of summer to celebrate the end of the season."_

_"_ _Oh? Is that what that_ _construction has been for the past few days?"_

_"_ _Yes, and we are going to participate. Come!"_

_Grabbing hold of his hand, (f/n) pulled him outside the cottage; the sky a beautiful pale blue with the sun shining brightly. Ardyn watched as (f/n) opened the gate to Lux's pen and began saddling the chocobo. It had been 3 days since his more recent night-terror and he had awoken to see (f/n) comforting him. He tried to explain the reason of his nightmares, but she had stopped him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I am willing to listen if you wish to speak of it."_

_The gesture was appreciated more than she knew, and Ardyn only wished he could speak to her of it._

_"_ _Oh, so your affections have changed, hmm?"_

_Ardyn blinked in surprise at (f/n) words before realizing she was glaring Lux, who was chirping happily at him and rubbing its large head against his cheek. He chuckled and stroked the bird's plumage, causing (f/n) to huff in mock anger. "Traitor," she said._

_"_ _Jealousy is not a good look for you, my dear."_

_She raised an eyebrow, "I appreciate the tip, Ardyn."_

_He grinned and in one motion, mounted the ivory chocobo before holding out his hand to her. "Your welcome. Now come, if I recall there is a festival that is waiting."_

_"_ _Then let us be off!" She replied happily, taking hold of his hand._

 

 

_During his time with (f/n), Ardyn had visited the village of Galdin Quay many times. Though now it appeared almost as an entirely new place. Strings of paper lanterns hung throughout the town and colorful booths stood in front of the stores and homes. Children chased one another wearing masks or cheered one another as they played the array of games displayed for prizes._

_"_ _Come, let's go!" (f/n) laughed, dragging him along after they tied Lux to a post to graze._

_Together they journeyed throughout the festival stands, trying every street food there was while playing the silly games for prizes. He couldn't help but laugh as (f/n) placed a moogle mask onto her face while she applauded his skills at the shooting gallery. She even managed to purchase a simple scarf from one of the vendors which she gifted to him. He smiled at the gesture before wrapping the scarf about his neck, making her beam happily. As the sun began to set and evening approached they walked to the edge of the festival, sitting upon a hill on the edge of the village._

_"_ _This was very pleasant." Ardyn spoke._

_(f/n) nodded, her moogle mask now within her hands than on her face. "I'm glad you liked it. Sometimes we need to enjoy ourselves to appreciate life."_

_"_ _Thank you (f/n)."_

_"_ _Don't worry about it, Ardyn."_

_"_ _No." Ardyn spoke, taking hold of her hand. She glanced at their interlinking hands before meeting his gaze. "Thank you...or everything." He said, moving closer to her._

_"..._ _Your welcome." She replied right before their lips met just as the fireworks lite up the night sky._

* * *

 

"Would you like to order now or wait for your companion?" The waiter asked.

Ardyn twirled the wine-glass between his fingers, watching the now empty seat that sat across from him. "I'm afraid that will not be necessary. Thank you for your service."

He tossed more than enough gil onto the table before leaving the restaurant and to the hotel, the joyful laughter mocking him as he walked alone.

 


	3. Tragedy at Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Shine, bright morning light_   
>  _Now in the air of spring is coming_   
>  _Sweet, blowing wind_   
>  _Singing down the hills and valleys_   
>  _Keep your eyes on me_   
>  _Now we're on the edge of hell_   
>  _Dear my love, sweet morning light_   
>  _Wait for me, you've gone much farther; too far..._
> 
> **-Fake Wings,** Yuki Kaijura

 

"A hand, Highness?"

The black-haired prince simply scoffed at him, nearly causing Ardyn to laugh. "Not from you."

"Oh, but I'm here to help."

"And how is that?" Ignis questioned in disbelief.

"By taking the army away," Ardyn replied kindly.

Gladio glared at the Chancellor, "and you expect us to believe that?"

"When next we meet, it shall be across the seas. Just so happens we have business of our own with the tutelary deity. Don't we." Ardyn spoke, glancing to the Niflheim's High Commander. "Fair thee well, your Majesty...And safe travels."

As Ardyn followed Ravus a crack of thunder echoed across the early morning sky, causing a frown to fall across his face. Rain again? How infuriating....

 

* * *

 

_"_ _(f/n), can I speak with you for a moment?"_

_Ardyn and (f/n) both turned, already on their way back to the farm, only to see Magnus_ _standing there. She turned to face Ardyn and smiled. "I'll be right back, think you'll be okay?"_

_"_ _Of course. I will be waiting for you by Lux."_

_"N_ _o feeding him carrots, I don't care how much you don't like them."_

_"_ _Yes, my lady." Ardyn grinned cheekily, causing (f/n) to shake her head in exasperation._

_Ardyn watched her depart before making his way to Lux and harnessing the now lighter baskets to his saddle. The ivory chocobo squawked happily at him, already searching for a snack from his new friend. He chuckled, "I'm afraid not today Lux, (f/n) is already on to us with the carrots."_

_The large bird shook out his feathers before rubbing it's large head affectionately against Ardyn's cheek. "Now, now, you'll get your food once (f/n) returns and we make our way home."_

_However the delay was longer than Ardyn had expected, and after 20 minutes of waiting he was starting to get more than a little frustrated. Lux was now curled into a ball on the soft grass, deciding to sleep until his mistress returned. He looked down at the unconscious chocobo and sighed before standing up once more. "Perhaps I will just go fetch her."_

_He walked through the village with purpose, looking for any sign of (f/n), only to come up empty handed. As Ardyn approached the edge of the town, where the pier began he paused; hearing what sounded like voices. Silently he continued forward while the voices begun to get louder, one of which he recognized as (f/n)._

_"_ _What I do is none of your business Magnus." (f/n) spoke coldly._

" _Come on (f/n), don't be stupid! This man shows up out of no where and you expect me to believe you're friends? You don't know anything about this man!"_

_"_ _I will have you know Magnus, that I do know Ardyn. And I do not need you to be bothering me with your harsh judgements of him."_

_Magnus quickly moved forward, snatching (f/n) wrist. "Just...listen to me (f/n). I promised your Mom I'd look after you, and that's what I'm doing. Why can't you just see that?"_

_(f/n) ripped her hand away from his grip as if she had been slapped. A fierce fire burned within her (e/c) eyes as she glared at Magnus, causing the poor man to shuffle nervously. "I do not need your protection, Magnus. You are not my keeper. Now leave me and Ardyn alone or I will be forced to tell the hunters about your improper conduct."_

_Magnus remained silent, refusing to meet (f/n) gaze. "That's what I thought," (f/n) sighed heavily. "Goodbye Magnus."_

_Ardyn quickly but stealthily warped back to Lux, startling the poor chocobo awake. Not a few minutes later (f/n) appeared, smiling brightly as if her previous conversation had never occurred. "Sorry I took so long. Are you ready to go?" She spoke, linking her hand with his. "We best hurry before the rains come."_

_"_ _Yes," Ardyn replied before the two set forth as water begun to fall from the heavens._

 

_By the time they returned to the farm, the slight drizzle had become a full-fledge thunderstorm. Rain fell in buckets while the wind ripped across the grassy fields and ocean waves. (f/n) went to quickly check on the Daggerquills to ensure they were secure while Ardyn returned Lux to his stable and removed his harness. When Ardyn emerged from the stable he saw (f/n) dancing in the rain, laughing happily as she splashed in puddles; her clothes already drenched in water. She looked up_ _and grinned at him, "come dance with me Ardyn!"_

_"_ _You'll only catch a cold my dear." He replied kindly._

_"_ _Worth it!" (f/n) laughed, kicking water from a puddle into the air._

_Ardyn chuckled, but nevertheless walked toward (f/n) and gently took her hands in his own. "Come now, we best get inside less the Fulgurian strikes you down with all your dancing."_

_"_ _Oh alright, lead the way."_

_They retreated into the cottage for the evening, both were thoroughly soaked in water. (f/n) blew a strand of hair, only for it to fall back and plaster itself against her skin once more. "I'll start the fire," Ardyn spoke, kneeling beside the now barren fireplace._

_"_ _Not before you get out of those wet clothes, or you'll catch a cold." (f/n) interrupted, grinning cheekily as she parroted his earlier words back to him._

_He raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Very well then, my lady."_

_"_ _Then I will begin dinner." (f/n) replied before walking toward the kitchen, "hmm, perhaps some soup would be best...."_

_Ardyn chuckled softly to himself before complying with (f/n) request and removed his wet clothing, leaving him in only his trousers. He rung out the excess water before laying them out over a spit in front of the fire for them to dry. When (f/n) emerged from the kitchen she was carrying a tray with two bowls, two cups, and a pot of tea. "And now, it is time for you to change," Ardyn spoke, taking the_ _tray from her hands._

_"_ _Of course, your Majesty." She laughed, not noticing Ardyn's halted movements as she retreated to the bedroom._

_When (f/n) returned, she was wrapped within a blanket and her hair had been brushed. Ardyn gestured to the space on the floor beside him and she sat down, smiling brightly as Ardyn offered her the bowl of soup. "Thank you."_

_"_ _My pleasure, (f/n)." Ardyn answered, though his smile fell when (f/n) winced slightly. "Is something wrong?"_

_"_ _Ah, no, it's nothing. I just have a slight pain in my wrist is all...."_

_Ardyn narrowed his eyes before gently but firmly grasping (f/n) injured wrist. A large bruise in the shape of a hand lingered upon her skin, causing Ardyn to bristle with anger. "That boy is going to regret the day he ever thought to lay a hand upon you."_

_"...._ _And how do you know that Magnus did this?"_

_He blinked in surprise at (f/n) words and mentally cursed himself for stupidity. (f/n) was watching him with a look of curiosity, an eyebrow raised as she waited for his answer. Ardyn sighed, releasing her hand before speaking. "I...listened to your conversation with him. And...he is correct. You have invited me into your home and your heart, yet you know nothing about me. I do not deserve your kindness...."_

_A stunned silence fell upon the two, only to be broken by the torrential sound of_ _rain and the occasional clap of thunder that echoed in the distance._

_"_ _When I was a child, my mother died. My father's only consolation was Lux, and after that I never heard from him again. For many years, I was alone with nothing but a chocobo and this farm." (f/n spoke, staring into the flickering flames of the fire. "It was then I realized that I hated what my life had become, and I hated the loneliness I felt. So, I made a promise to myself; that I would never let another experience those horrible feelings if it was in my power to do so."_

_Ardyn stared at (f/n), "....Even if that other person...was a monster?"_

_He felt the Scourge begin to fall from his eyes, the black sludge staining his now pale and grey flesh. (f/n)'s eyes widened at the sight, but she did not scream, nor run, nor curse him into oblivion. She simply walked forward and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips; and it was as if a flood gate opened. Ardyn immediately replied in kind, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer; the warmth of her skin a soothing balm against his icy cold flesh. Fingers twisted within the locks of his wine-colored hair, causing Ardyn to moan in delight._

_"_ _I love you (f/n)." He whispered._

_(f/n) smiled, "I've been waiting to hear those words."_

 

* * *

 

He hated the rain.

Ardyn was less than pleased when the Dreadnought arrived in Altissia and the city was graced with the depressing weather. And with the First Secretary causing negotiations for Lady Lunafreya to be rather challenging, his already unpleasant mood had turned foul.

He approached the High Commander, raising his umbrella over the Son of Tenebrae in a parody of polite manners. "The wedding day arrives, but alas; without the bride."

Ravus' face remained stoic as he turned away from the Cathedral and Ardyn. "Of course, we've come for the Hydraean. And you have gone to such lengths to prepare."

"Merely my duty."

"Ah, but for an outsider to lead the Imperial Army must be a battle in and of itself....You've spoken to Lady Lunafreya?" He asked, twirling his black parasol with an air of sinister playfulness.

"No." Ravus answered curtly.

Ardyn sighed, "that obstinate secretary, standing in the way. While you rush off to slay the Hydraean for your poor sister's sake." He paused before meeting Ravus' gaze, a devious smirk present on his lips. "I know the price of the covenant."

The younger man narrowed his eyes, hands clenching in barely restrained anger before turning and marching away. Ardyn watched the soldier flee, chuckling at the hound's obedient nature. Soon everything would be coming together....

A soft laughter caught his ear and Ardyn turned to face the Cathedral once more, seeing her dance through the falling rain with a cheerful smile. He watched (f/n) splash across the puddles with a wry grin, "enjoying yourself my dear?"

"Absolutely!" she laughed, twirling about in the rain.

He walked closer to her, causing (f/n) to stop; the smile remained on her face. "Will you join me?"

"I think not my dear. Besides, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold, now would we?" Ardyn replied, holding out his umbrella over her head.

In an instant (f/n) joyful expression melted into one of sorrow. "No Ardyn...I will be fine. You need it more than I do."

"Don't be absurd (f/n), I will be fine."

"Though your kind gesture is appreciated, you do look rather silly holding an umbrella over someone who does not exist."

Ardyn froze, the rain echoing loudly in his ears as he stared at the empty space before him. His arm and the umbrella within his grasp shook as Ardyn's clothes became soaked through. He lowered his parasol and let the water wall upon him. At least the rain could hide his tears....

 

* * *

  
_Ardyn hummed a merry tune as he quickly tended to the Daggerquills and collected their eggs. Even though it had been raining for the past few days, Ardyn did not let the awful weather spoil his mood. It was a strange feeling- being happy after so many horrors he faced on a nightly basis. He should have known better, that happy endings do not exist for monsters...._

_"_ _Excuse me," came a familiar voice._

_Turning around, Ardyn frowned at the sight of Magnus alongside 4 other men. "Is there something that I can help you with, gentlemen?"_

_"_ _Yes, you can leave (f/n) alone and go back where you came from. She's a sweet girl, and we don't need some charity case hanging around her."_

_"_ _And may I enquire if (f/n) shares your sentiment?"_

_Magnus glared at Ardyn, looking more like an wet cat in the rain. "I'm looking out for her best interests, and you're not it."_

_Ardyn narrowed his eyes in anger, drawing himself to his full height. "I believe you should allow (f/n) to decide that for herself."_

_"_ _Look you, I tried to ask you to leave nicely; but you won't take the hint! So we'll make you leave by force!"_

_Two of the men rushed forward, hands raised in order to throw a punch. Ardyn immediately side-stepped and slammed a fist into one of the men's side. He quickly dodged another attack before sweeping his attacker's legs beneath him. Another jabbed him in the stomach, causing Ardyn to double-over before knocking his head against the third man's chin._

_"_ _I think that's enough." Magnus snarled, pulling out a gun from within his jacket. "Now get out of here before I shoot you-" "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"_

_The men all turned to see (f/n) staring at the scene with confusion and anger. "What are you doing Magnus?!"_

_"_ _I'm trying to protect you from him! He doesn't deserve your kindness- sitting here like some charity case."_

_"_ _I don't care what you think Magnus! Now put the gun down and leave, NOW!"_

_Magnus glared at Ardyn, a outright defiance burning within his eyes. "No, this is for the best."_

_Ardyn dropped to the ground just as the gun fired, the bullet missing him by inches. Quickly he tackled Magnus to the ground, slamming his fist into his face twice before the blonde hunter elbowed him in the jaw. Ardyn rolled off of Magnus, allowing the younger man to scramble to his feet once more and throw a punch. (f/n) kept shouting her protests and tried to pull the two apart, occasionally slipping in the mud._ _A_ _gunshot echoed across the field, causing the three to pause and stare at Magnus' fourth companion, the pistol in his hands and a trail of smoke drifting from the barrel. A cough sounded and (f/n) fell to her knees, a crimson stain spreading across her chest like a rose in bloom. Ardyn quickly caught (f/n) before she fell completely into the mud while Magnus screamed at his companion. "You idiot! Look at what you've done!"_

_Everything faded away as Ardyn stared down at (f/n), her breathing becoming labored and blood began spilling from her lips. (e/c) eyes turned to meet his iris' of liquid gold, causing her to smile as a bloody hand stroked his face. "I love you...." she whispered before her body froze and her eyes lost focus._

_No...No please....No...No._ **_NO!_ **

_"_ _What the hell is going on? What are those things?! AAHHH-ARGH!"_

_"_ _Y-You're a daemon! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Magnus screamed as a Yojimbo's sword impaled his stomach._

_Ardyn simply sobbed obsidian tears, cradling his lost love as screams of terror echoed within the rain as the daemons were unleashed._


	4. The Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _'Once you've met someone, you never really forget them.'_ - **Spirited Away,** 2001

 

_The air was hot and humid within the Region of Leide, yet the high temperature had no effect upon him. Slowly he raised one foot in front of the other, traversing the desert landscape of Leide as if in a trance. How long had he been moving? Was it 2 hours...or 2 days? He didn't know where he was going, only that he_ _had to escape. To leave the horrors and nightmares behind-_

"Oh Ardyn, you always were such an idealist."

_He immediately froze and spun about, staring at the finely dressed figure standing before him. "No...you aren't here. You died...."_

_The man smirked, leaning casually against a rock._ "Do you truly believe that such terrors will leave you?"

_The red-headed healer stumbled back, falling onto the dirt and sand covered ground as he stared at the figure before him with a look of fear. "Stay away! Leave me alone, please!"_

"Really Ardyn, begging? How the mighty have fallen." _The man spoke, shaking his head in mock sadness. "_ Though from king to daemon, I suppose I was a little too hopeful to see your pride intact."

_"_ _I-I am not a daemon! I am Ardyn Lucis Caelum, King of Lucis!" He shouted in desperation._

"Not anymore.~" _His brother grinned at him, his features beginning to mutate as the Scourge became more pronounced upon his flesh. "_ A King is sworn to defend his people...and you couldn't even protect the woman you loved."

_Ardyn felt the daemons within him laugh, clawing away at his mind and shredding it to ribbons. He screamed in agony and quickly grabbed hold of a rock and bashed his head against it. Over, and over he slammed into the rock structure until blood covered the stone and his body remained still...._

_An hour later the corpse's hand twitched and Ardyn rose from his sprawled-out position on the ground. His glazed, amber eyes took in the sight of the dried blood upon the rocks and his clothes with an air of sorrow._

_That would make it attempt 274._

* * *

 

_The further the sun fell below the horizon, the stronger the daemons became._

_He tossed another twig into the small fire, his campsite a few feet away from the Haven. With the daemons he played host to, the Oracle's runes repelled him in a similar manner to that of the nocturnal creatures. Ardyn let his head fall upon his knees, clenching his fists in anger at the fit he had experienced that afternoon._

_"_ _I am Ardyn...Lucis Caelum," he murmured. "King of Lucis...."_

_Mocking laughter echoed all around him, causing Ardyn to place his hands tightly against his ears._

_"_ _I'm not afraid of you...."_

_The words were empty; a useless declaration of falsehood. He could hear their honeyed words that dripped with poison whispered within his mind. And for once, Ardyn did not care if he fell into that abyss. For what good was a King to his people if he could not even safe that which he holds most dear? Perhaps he should just fall into the nothingness-_

"It's alright, they won't hurt you."

_Ardyn spun about, looking frantically into the shadows for the source of the voice that had spoken. He knew that voice...it was her voice. He was certain of it...._

"Rest, I'll be right here."

_Slowly he closed his eyes, and he could have sworn he felt a hand stroke his hair._

_She always came when the darkness became too much._

_When the daemons tore apart his mind and ravaged his body, she would be there; whispering words of comfort. He found her to be his life-line once more, even though she never appeared. However, he was content to live with just the sound of her voice._

_And as time passed, he became stronger. No longer did he bend to the whims of the shadows, no; he was in command of it. And if the role of Accursed was to be his destiny, well, who was he to defy fate?_

_If only he knew how far he had fallen into that abyss..._

_"_ _Good evening sir."_

_Ardyn paused, turning to look toward the woman who had called out to him. And there (f/n) stood, clad in revealing clothing and smiling brightly with mischief dancing within her gaze._

_"_ _Good evening, my lady." He replied, nodding his head in greeting._

_"_ _It's a rather cold night....Perhaps you would like some company to keep you warm."_

_Long had it been since he had any pleasures of the flesh, and he had missed her so much. Slowly he held his hand out, a charming smile playing across his lips. "What was it you had in mind, my dear?"_

_"_ _I'm sure I can think of something." (f/n) giggled, taking hold of his hand._

_He leads (f/n) back to the inn he was staying in before quickly pulling her toward himself. Immediately his mouth found hers as he kissed her with the desperation_ _of a starving man. She gasped in surprise before allowing her arms to snake around his shoulders, clawing at his back. Ardyn lifted her up, pushing her against the wall to gain a grip on her bottom before carrying her toward the bed._

_She began removing his shirt and trousers, while he tore the bodice off her, exposing her bare chest. (f/n) laughed as she placed kiss along his neck, "you better pay extra for that, handsome."_

_Ardyn froze, her words halting his actions. He moved his hands slowly down her waist, feeling the coldness of her skin as a feeling of dread filled his body. "Why...Why are you so cold (f/n)?"_

_"_ _My name's not (f/n), but it can be if you want-"_

_"_ _You were never cold...." He murmured absent-mindedly._

_"_ _Listen handsome, if you don't want to do this then I'll just-"_

_He grabbed her arms fiercely, his grip causing her to wince. "WHY ARE YOU SO COLD?!" Ardyn screamed, his sclera turning black as the Scourge revealed itself._

_"_ _-Stop! Get away from me daemon!"_

_Ardyn blinked, watching the tears fall from the woman's (e/c) eyes. Eyes that held nothing but fear in their depths...eyes that were not hers. He flung the_ _woman onto the floor with a snarl. "Get out. Get out NOW!"_

_The prostitute scrambled to her feet, clenching her torn bodice to her chest as she fled the room; crying in terror. Ardyn breathed heavily as he stared at the closed door before collapsing to the floor and sobbing as he tugged at his hair. A light pressure pushed against his hair, causing Ardyn to look up. (f/n) knelt before him, smiling sadly at him as her fingers cupped his cheek._

_"_ _You...You're not real." Ardyn muttered in defeat. "Just a silly illusion of a foolish man...."_

_"_ _Yet you called me here." She answered, allowing her fingers to run through his looks. "And I will stay with you."_

_Ardyn closed his eyes as tears fell and the Scourge retreated into his body once more...._

* * *

 

"Come back soon. I will keep your friends company until you are ready." Ardyn spoke, watching the Crystal absorb the Chosen King.

He waved farewell to his dear friends, allowing the little blonde boy to attack him. After all, they would be of no use to him were they simply a trio of corpses. Calmly he picked his fedora back up and placed it upon his head before walking out of Zegnautus. Now all that was left was the waiting game....

"So, it's finally over?" (f/n) spoke, falling into step beside him.

Ardyn shook his head. "No. But soon...soon it will be."

"Then I suppose it is time for me to leave."

He turned to face (f/n), taking hold of her hands. Ardyn frowned, feeling the coldness of her skin. "You're still so cold..."

"Nothing is perfect. But for a mere fantasy based upon reality...you did pretty well my love." (f/n) replied kindly before leaning forward and placing a single kiss upon his lips, "goodbye Ardyn."

The Immortal Accursed waved his hand and slowly (f/n) image faded before disappearing completely. He spun on his heel and left the City of Gralea for the final time. It was time to leave the illusions behind.


	5. Somnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"Pleasure may come from an illusion, but happiness can come only from reality."_ - **Unknown**

 

The city was dead silent; appearing more like a graveyard than the once great metropolis it was. Shrouded in darkness, daemons ran rampant through the streets as a sick parody of their previous human incarnations. And the sole occupant of the crumbling ruin sat within the grand throne room of the Citadel, allowing his mind to wander as he waited for his Redeemer to arrive...

 

_**There she stood, smiling brighter than the summer sun. She raced toward him, laughing happily as he swung her around in a circle before her lips met his own.** _

How many times had she greeted him in such a way? And he knew that deep down...he would never

_**Now they were watching the sun set across the ocean, the scenery simply picturesque; yet he could not take his eyes off her. She frowned at confusion as he stepped away, before gasping as he fell to one knee. With a simple nod, he grinned in delight before sliding the simple ring upon her finger....** _

Oh, how he wished he could have asked that very question. Would he have found his curse of immortality more bearable if he had that one moment of joy? Even if it was only for a day or a decade...he wouldn't have cared.

_**He tugged nervously at the collar of his shirt, wondering if perhaps she had changed her mind. And soon the doors opened and there she stood; a vision in white holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers. Together they stood side by side with joyful smiles on their faces and love in their eyes. And after those binding words were spoke, he stepped forward and placed a kiss upon his love...his wife.** _

_**The world shifted and he tapped his foot nervously upon the floor as his beloved (f/n) screamed in the room next door. Soon the noise stopped only for another sound to take its place: the cry of a child. He immediately stood up and raced into the bedroom, taking in the sight of the bundle within his dear wife's arms. A tuft of violet-red hair poked out from within the confines of the blanket, causing him to smile...** _

Ardyn opened his eyes, shattering his daydream and turned his head to face the Crystal that remained chained above the throne. Ever so softly the enchanted gemstone glowed faintly, causing him to smirk.

"So, you have returned Chosen King," Ardyn spoke aloud. " **Finally**."

 

* * *

 

Ardyn snarled in anger, panting heavily as he lifted his sword to clash against his dear descendant's blade. The boy had certainly grown these past ten years, now a full-grown adult. It was so close...he could almost taste it. He just needed one. Last. Push.

"Yet when your father died...you were off playing with your friends." Ardyn panted, blocking a strike before retaliating. "When your beloved died, you lay watching, powerless to stop it! You think ten years is a long time? It is nothing to me! I have lived in darkness for **AGES!"**

Noctis panted heavily, equally as exerted as Ardyn himself was, before summoning his Armiger one last time. One right after the other, the 13 Royal Arms of each King clashed; only for Ardyn's to end a split second to late. He felt each weapon strike his battered body before the Scourge could even heal him.

At last the King summoned his father's blade and raced forward with sword raised. Ardyn didn't even summon his sword to counter the blow and simply raised his hands in an almost reflexive manner before he was impaled.

"So...that...is how you would end it...." He spoke before crumbling to the ground.

"Now it is over, your Majesty. What will you do? Banish the daemons?...Erase me from history once more...."

Noctis shook his head. "This time, you can rest in peace. Close your eyes, forevermore."

The Fallen King stared upward at the blackened sky, rain falling upon his face as Heaven finally cried for the Accursed. He felt the world begin to fade as the chill of Death slowly gripped his soul. A rest...sounded lovely....

"You never could sleep well, could you."

Ardyn's eyes widened as he saw the smiling face of (f/n) above him. A hand rose to cup his cheek while another stroked his hair; hands that were as soft as silk and held a warmth he had not felt in a long time. And (e/c) eyes that had haunted his nightmares held nothing but love within their depths.

"It's alright Ardyn." (f/n) spoke, leaning to place a kiss upon his forehead. "You are safe, and I will not leave....Rest, my love."

Ardyn felt his eyes close as a smile tugged at his lips. "I shall await you...in the Beyond." He spoke before he drifted to sleep in the arms of his beloved.

 

**FIN**


	6. Bonus Chapter:  Artwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has a small comic strip I did for this fanfic, showing the scene in Altissia in Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy it :D
> 
> **Original Link:** <https://siren-dragon.tumblr.com/post/163171086976/so-i-finally-finished-my-art-project-yay-this-is>

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
